glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KirbyPKMNInkling/DID SOMEBODY SAY GAME OVER PT. 2 REVIEW?!
Well... I thought it was coming later.... Cami you sly devil you... Game Over Pt. 2 has released and I LOVED IT. First off, Mettaton was handled wonderfully in this episode. He was easily the best part. He fights for justice to defeat the Bete Noire like everyone else, which really shows how much Betty has done to the city, while MTT still keeps some of his show-biz attitude. It's the perfect blend and I waiting for Mettaton was worth the wait. Betty also won a battle for once, despite literally spamming one attack most of the time. She didn't kill Mettaton, but came close. The relationship with Gaster and Jessica was well handled, especially when closer to the end I ACTUALLY BEGAN TO CARE FOR JESSICA which is a sentence I never thought I'd say. While mortal enemies at the beginning, they slowly began to forgive and became quite close. Honestly I can't blame the shippers. And Jessica sacrificing herself to save Gaster and then seeing her daughter again... UGH MY HEART! I literally got a tear! Papyrus also had a greaat battle scene, considering the closest he did to battling was more "defending" in Love Pt. 2. And seeing him beat all of Betty's blobs was great, especially the part where he says "everything is okay" with an innocent smile as the house falls apart behind him. The Godzilla Fear demon thing was creepy, but felt a bit gimmicky. It didn't really bother me, along with the fact the episode ended on a cliffhanger. It's typial Cami fashion. One thing I have mixed feelings on is the lack of focus on the Dreemurrs. Asriel mostly pulled a Kamakura and watched Betty fight, while Chara, Asgore, and Toriel just weren't present for most of it. I can see why, but considering they're pratically the main characters, it's disappointing. Another thing I dislike is that you can't really tell if a character is dead or barely clinging on. I knew Jessica was dead, obviously, but I thought Papyrus was dead until the end montage. And I have literally no idea of Ronan is dead or not. I also thought Mettaton was dead until Toriel confirmed he was alive. I just can't tell, but I'm not too mad... Also SANS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD QUIT COMING BACK TO LIFE So I'd give the episode 9/10. It was clearly not perfect, but I really liked a lot of it and my issues are mostly minor. So yeah. Predicions for the next episode. *Either Asgore or Toriel dies by Asriel's hand. *Asriel ends up saved but feels guilty over the death of said parent. *Betty brely lives *Papyrus dies, motivating Sans. *Sans, thanks to determination, is now in a similar state to when he has Frisk's soul in Season 1. *Undyne goes Undying again, but is severely injured due to not being able to focus due to still not being over Alphys. She will succeed in protecting the school. *Gaster has an emotional breakdown. *Betty prepares to use her "full power". *It's the second to last episode of the season. And that's it. Kirby signing out. Category:Blog posts